Sharing Chocolate Kisses
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: She was small, fragile, and a bookworm at heart. He was big, strong, and a punk that had hair too long to control properly. In other words, they were complete polar opposites. But she loved him that way. And he did too. To think it all began because of some chocolate. Some fluffy GaLe for all to enjoy. High School AU, but nothing actually takes place in the school.


**A/N: This is just something I came up with months ago and decided that it was about time and sat down and finish it. Therefore, here it is!**

**Enjoy some fluffy GaLe!**

* * *

**Week 1**

Levy forgot her book that morning on the counter. The library was being renovated, so she couldn't go in there either like she usually did. Not to mention that her mother wasn't picking her up for another hour, just like every other Wednesday.

_Best timing ever._

She was seated on the stairs in front of the school, entertaining herself with her dirty fingernails. Had it really been that long since she took proper care of them? Perhaps she _did_ read too much.

She figured that her nails weren't going to keep her attention for long, so she dug into her bag and finally took out a small packet of Hershey's kisses. She had snuck them out of her kitchen so she could let them melt in her mouth while she was in the library, but now that her original plans were ruined, she might as well eat some.

She unwrapped one of the delicate chocolates and threw it into her mouth, enjoying the sweet flavor. Before she could finish it all though, a guy with long and rugged-looking black hair came and sat diagonally from her a few steps down.

He looked scary, in her opinion. He wore high black combat boots, a leather jacket, gray jeans, and a weird red bandana with a triangular pattern on it.

He didn't seem to notice her; he simply sat there, probably just as bored as she was.

Hesitantly, Levy took out another kiss and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Hm?" he grunted, turning his head around slightly. Levy yelped a little as she saw how his face was covered in piercings.

"Um, do you want one?" she stuttered, showing him the chocolate on her palm. She didn't want to be rude.

"Oh," he said,"sure."

Before she knew it, the guy took the sweet and turned back around. Seconds later, she heard a faint munching.

They didn't speak, but Levy didn't feel as intimidated as she had been before.

* * *

**Week 2**

This time around, Levy came prepared.

She had double-checked to make sure that her book was snug in her bag before she left for school that morning, and she had even served herself a cup of coffee to warm her up.

So by the time that her final period ended, she sat at her usual spot at the foot of the steps and made herself comfortable, ready to continue her novel.

As she took her book out, however, she realized that the bag of chocolates from last week was still there. Carefully, she pulled it out. They had melted a little, but they weren't expired, so Levy decided that it wouldn't be good for her _not _to eat them.

She remained that way for twenty minutes, just reading and popping more and more kisses into her eager mouth. She was so focused on what she was doing, that when the guy from last week sat down with a loud thud next to her, she jumped a little.

She wasn't sure why he had chosen that spout out of all the available ones, but she didn't move; that would give the impression that she was uncomfortable.

"Say, you wouldn't mind giving me another one, would ya?" he spoke up moments later, blushing slightly.

"Of course, of course!" Levy nervously answered, shoving three of the treats in his direction, also taking the chance to scoot a little to the left.

"Thanks..." he mumbled, taking them.

Silence soon came between them, neither of them daring to be the one to start an actual conversation. That is, until the guy stated, "I'm Gajeel, by the way."

Levy didn't know how to reply at first since he had caught her off guard, but then settled for, "Levy."

At that moment, her mother pulled up at the sidewalk and signaled her over. With a petite wave, Levy bid farewell to Gajeel and left.

_I wonder if he'll be here next week..._

* * *

**Week 3**

He was.

This time, she had intentionally brought more chocolate. She had the feeling that he liked them, and if it helped make the situation less awkward for both of them, then it was worth five bucks.

She didn't even bother to crack open her book; he was already there by the time she picked up a few things from her locker.

Once she sat down, she placed another three kisses in his lap. "I figured you'd want some," she said, surprised that she had managed to say something comprehensible for once.

"Thanks," he responded politely, eating them all one by one.

Levy felt satisfied with herself, but apparently, Gajeel wasn't quite yet. "You like reading, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Whenever I see you, a book is never far behind," Gajeel elucidated.

Levy nodded, relieved that they were talking about something that she knew something about. "I love them."

"I like cats," he stated, then, when he realized how stupid that must've sounded, he promptly closed his mouth and ended the conversation.

Levy was picked up shortly afterwards. When her mother asked what she had learned that day, she answered, "He likes cats."

* * *

**Week 4**

The library would be re-opening by the next week, but until then, the stairs would be her destination every Wednesday.

Carrying yet another sack of kisses, she didn't have to wait long before Gajeel showed up.

Over the course of those three weeks, Levy had been seeing him in a new light. He wasn't frightening anymore, and his piercings didn't seem as menacing as she once thought they were. His hair was not a sign of rebellion, she saw it as a way of expression, just like her books.

"So, you like cats?" was the first thing that she said that afternoon.

Gajeel blushed and muttered, "Just give me the damn chocolate already."

Levy smiled teasingly and complied, this time ripping the bag wide open so that he could reach in and take as many as he wanted.

Once they were both happily stuffing their faces, Gajeel slowly said, "I have a cat named Pantherlily."

"She sounds cute."

"Actually, it's a _he_."

"Well, that changes everything."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Weeks 5-7**

The library was open, but Levy didn't bother going anyway. She now had a weekly routine on Wednesdays, even if it was all very short and meaningless.

However, she did learn a bit about Gajeel on those days, sitting together on the steps, eating chocolate that she's buy specifically for the occasion.

Apparently, Pantherlily was once a stray before Gajeel took him in. His parents were business people, so he was in charge of his little brother most of the time. He kept his hair long because he doesn't trust strangers with scissors. His piercings were done because of a dare, a bet, and absolute boredom.

The reason she never saw him around campus was because they didn't have any classes together, and she was always occupied with clubs during lunch. Besides, their lockers were on separate hallways altogether. Levy supposed it was her own fault.

But still, even though they barely knew each other, Levy felt that they shared a special connection somehow.

It wasn't just anyone who could make her put her book down, right?

* * *

**Week 8**

By the eighth time they had met up with each other, the awkward tension that had formed between them had been utterly demolished.

Levy didn't mind when they sat just centimeters apart or they accidentally bumped shoulders. She didn't think that he would ever harm her purposefully, and his rough voice no longer gave her goosebumps every time he said something.

She almost felt _at peace_ on those Wednesdays. It was an odd sensation, but she didn't want to get rid of it anytime soon. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

Or rather, it was _him _that she liked.

* * *

**Week 9**

She thought that Gajeel had nothing left to surprise her with, but he did.

"Looks like my dad is here," he commented, gradually standing up.

"But you never get picked up before me," Levy raised an eyebrow.

"It can happen," he shrugged, picking up his backpack.

"Oh, well, see ya next week," she waved.

Before Gajeel left however, he stopped in his tracks, bent down to Levy's level, and kissed her on the cheek. With that, he simply left.

Levy touched the cheek that he had kissed and couldn't help but grin like a fool.

She hoped that it wouldn't be the last kiss she received, and not the chocolate kind.


End file.
